Sakura's Christmas Party
by beardeddragongurl
Summary: Sakura has a Christmas party and Naruto annoys everyone. But what happens when Naruto gives her a present? NaruSaku


Hi everyone. Well, this is my first fanfic, so enjoy.  
I don't own Naruto.

**Sakura's Christmas Party**

It was a few days before Christmas in the Hidden Leaf Village and Sakura Haruno was wandering the streets, carrying a handful of brightly decorated invitations to her Christmas party. She was tracking down her fellow Genin so that she could give them their invitations personally.

When she approached the Flower Shop, she saw a girl with blonde hair emerge from the store with an armful of flowers. Sakura watched as she began to arrange the flowers on display. "Hey, Ino!" she shouted to her friend. But the girl continued to arrange flowers, too far away from Sakura to hear her. Smirking, Sakura walked a bit closer and yelled out "Oi! Ino-pig!" Ino heard this and immediately dropped the flowers she was holding and stomped over, saying "What do you want, Billboard Brow?!"

"I just wanted to give you an invitation to my Christmas party." Sakura said with an innocent smile, while handing her the invitation.

All of the anger and rage slipped off of Ino's face, only to be replaced by a look of curiosity. "A Christmas party? Who all will be there?"

"Oh, I invited pretty much everyone, although I think Shikamaru is planning on going to Suna to see Temari. And I still have to find a few more people to give them their invitations, including Naruto." As she said Naruto's name, Sakura frowned.

"Ugh, you invited Naruto?! He's so annoying! What if he ruins the party?!" Ino huffed.

Sakura smiled at her friends temper. "Calm down, Ino. Look, I know he can be annoying, but he's my friend, and I can't just leave him out. Even though I will probably end up regretting it… Anyways, I have to go now. I need to find the rest of my guests." With that, Sakura walked off.

------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Sakura had tracked down all of her guests, except Naruto. As she approached the Ramen Stand, she spotted her loud-mouthed target right away. She walked right up behind him and stood there, waiting for him to realize that she was there. She waited… and waited… and waited. Finally, she grew impatient and cleared her throat. In front of her, Naruto jolted and turned around in his seat to face her. Sakura rolled her eyes when she noticed a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in his usual cheerful voice.

"I wanted to give you an invitation to my Christmas party I'm having tomorrow, but if you can't come that's fine with-" she was cut off by Naruto's yelling.

"A Christmas party?! Yea! I can't wait! See you then, Sakura!" Naruto called before accepting his invitation and running away towards his house, leaving an annoyed Sakura.

'This isn't going to be good…' thought Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura was at her house, finishing the last touches for her party with the help of Ino.

"Well, that's the last piece." Ino announced as she hung up the last bit of mistletoe.

"Ino, why do you want to hang that stuff up?" an annoyed Sakura asked.

"Because, it's not a Christmas party without mistletoe." Ino smiled and winked.

"Whatever…" Sakura grumbled.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura hurried over and opened the door. Everyone stood on her porch, looking excited: Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Akamaru, Hinata, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. As they all greeted her and went inside, Sakura saw Naruto running down the road towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura." He said, in between gasping for air as he arrived on her porch.

"It's ok, Naruto. Come on in." Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind him.

Someone had already turned on the music, and not unexpectedly, Naruto began to jump around, attempting to dance while everyone watched him with amusement. But soon, amusement turned to annoyance as Naruto went around trying to get everyone to dance with him. Finally, after Naruto tried to get Hinata to dance, only to have her faint, Sakura walked over to Naruto and suggested that he go to the snack table and have something to eat.

As soon as he left the room, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Although their sigh of relief disappeared when Naruto returned with a plate piled high with an ungodly amount of food.

Five minutes later, everyone stared at Naruto with open mouths as he ate the last of his food.

"Where did he put it all?" Asked Kiba, who looked like he was about to be sick. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto jumped up and put his plate in the sink. Then he made his way over to a corner of the room.

"Hey, Sakura, come here!" Naruto called.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, a bit annoyed that he was interrupting her conversation with Sasuke, which consisted of her talking, and him glaring at her. She sighed, then got up and walked over to Naruto.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stood in front him.

"Look, Sakura." A smiling Naruto said and pointed directly above her. Sakura looked up, and she spotted a sprig of mistletoe that Ino had put up earlier.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto would have sworn that her eyes glowed red a second before she pounded him on the head. Hard.

-----------------------------------------------------

The rest of the party flew by quickly. Especially after Sakura hit Naruto on the head a few more times, which calmed him down considerably. Although there were a few funny moments, like when Akamaru attempted to pee on the Christmas tree, or when Choji mistook a decorative pear as a real one and took a bite out of it, and was then scolded by Ino.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for coming." Sakura waved goodbye to her guests as they filed out her front door. Naruto was last, but as he approached the door, he stopped in front of her.

"Umm, Sakura… I got you a present." Looking nervous, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package. Sakura could tell that he wrapped it himself.

"Oh. Thank you, Naruto. That's really sweet of you, but you didn't have to…" Sakura said as she took the gift and unwrapped it. When she opened the box, she smiled. Sitting there was a silver bracelet with a charm shaped like the Konoha Leaf Symbol.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She said while putting the bracelet on her wrist.

Naruto looked relieved, and smiled proudly. "You do? I'm glad you like it! I wasn't quite sure what to get you."

Maybe Naruto wasn't so bad… Sakura suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't get him anything. But then, an idea hit her.

"Naruto, I have a gift for you too." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up as he looked around, searching for a trace of his gift. When he couldn't find it, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Here." Sakura whispered as she leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what Sakura had done, and Sakura blushed.

"Er, Ok, well, I will, um, see you tomorrow for training then." Naruto stuttered while stumbling over the rug on his way out the front door. 'That was awesome!' He yelled in his mind.

"Bye." Sakura said faintly before she closed the door behind him. 'That wasn't bad.' She thought. A smile formed on her face as she went to work cleaning up the mess that her guests created, with new thoughts and feelings buzzing around her head.

**End**


End file.
